Technology
In the words of Plato, “Necessity is the mother of invention.” Technology needs to grow to meet the demands of the growing population of the world. Technology is defined as the practical application of science to commerce or industry. The word technology comes from the Greek word “technologia” meaning an ‘art’, ‘skill’ or ‘craft.’ The advent of technology, in my opinion began when man started using his intelligence to simplify his daily work. Man began making tools in the early stone ages about 2.9 million years ago. He discovered fire about 1.6 million years ago. . Since then Man hasn’t looked back and has continued to innovate. Technological Advances in Transportation One of the major technology developments in the last century has been the electricity. Benjamin Franklin discovered that lightning has electricity. It was not until 1779 that Alessandro Volta made the first battery that provided a continuous source of electricity. The candle – lit homes of the renaissance homes were slowly being replaced with lamps and then eventually electric bulbs. Today every major city, town and almost all the villages are supplied with electricity round the clock. All the industries, corps; all survive on electricity supplied and managed by millions of technicians every day. Karl Benz invented the first automobile. The world has produced about 52 million cars in 2009. The car has moved on from becoming a luxury to a necessity. In ancient Rome, a messenger was the only form of communication. This would sometime take days and months. All this changed with the invention of the telephone by Alexander Graham Bell in 1876. The early telephones have now moved to advanced mobile technology. The United States of America has more than thousand satellites currently orbiting the Earth. These satellite are used for defense, communication, navigation, weather and other commercial purposes. The Wright Brothers invented the first plane. Since then hundreds planes have been made. Planes now secure our airspace, carry people across the globe, and carry out courier delivery service, commercial aviation and sport! Technology In Exploration Apollo 11 carried the three astronauts Neil Armstrong , Michael Collins and Edwin Eugene Aldrin to the moon. Apollo 11 landed on the moon on July 20th 1969 making it a first for a man. Many cultures consider the moon a god and worship it. The Apollo 11 mission made it possible for humans to land on “God” himself. Works of technology are all around us. The laptops we use to the pens we use are works of extreme engineering and technology. References Photo: "Ad Call." Daily Nature and Science News and Headlines | National Geographic News. Web. 27 Sept. 2010 "Dichotomistic Logic - Did Homo Erectus Discover Fire?" Dichotomistic - an Introduction to Organic Logic and Holistic Causality. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Apollo 11." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Time, By This. "Neil Armstrong." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Michael Collins (astronaut)." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Buzz Aldrin." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Benjamin Franklin." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Alessandro Volta." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Karl Benz." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. 1874, By. "Alexander Graham Bell." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Satellite." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010. Wikipedia. "Wright Brothers." Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. Web. 27 Sept. 2010.